1967-70
}} ' songs. They are owned by and . I'm just a fan of their music, and I made this compilation.}} ---- |artist = |recorded = 18 October 1965 - 1 April 1970 |length = 0:46:48 1 0:42:06 2 |genre = |label = |producer = , |compiler = C.Syde65 (adapted)}} 1967-70 is a adapted by C.Syde65. This compilation album is based on an old that was taped for me in the 1990's. It included the last 19 songs taped from a of The Beatles' album , along with the last 7 songs taped from a LP record of The Beatles' album . The last 7 songs from 1962–1966 were added to the end of the second side of the cassette tape, since there was quite a bit of space left on the tape that hadn't been filled by the tracks from 1967–1970. While the compilation itself has not been burnt, the 2- adaption was compiled on various occasions between 2013 and 2019, making it difficult to know the exact time I decided to make a compact disc adaption. Because the cassette tape this compilation is based on was taped using the LP versions of the 1967–1970 and 1962–1966 albums instead of the CD versions, there are a few differences between what was on the cassette tape and what is presented in the CD adaption below. On the cassette tape, " " was approximately 9 seconds shorter than on the compact disc adaption. This is because the song was approximately 9 seconds shorter on the LP versions of , than on the original single, the 1993 and 2010 compact disc versions of 1967–1970, and on the compact disc versions of . The copy of "Hey Jude" that I used for the compact disc adaption of this compilation was taken from the second disc from the 2009 remaster of Past Masters. The "no pause between tracks" box would be ticked when burning this compilation, to prevent the Nero Express Essentials software from adding 2 second pauses between tracks, to free up more space on the CD - not that there wouldn't be enough space to fit 13 and 14 songs on the first and second discs respectively anyway. The "normalise all audio files" box would also be ticked, to set the volume of all the tracks to a standard volume. An interesting fact is that some of the handwritten information on some of the cassette tapes that were taped for me was inaccurate. For example, " " had '69 written next to it, despite being recorded and originally released in 1968. The next track " " had the correct year '68 written next to it, which only made the mistake even more obvious. This error was fixed when I wrote down the songs and their basic information, as shown below. " ", " ", and " " had '70 written next to them on the handwritten track listing of the cassette tape, referring to the year the final overdubs were added to the tracks and the year those mixes were originally released, though the recording sessions for "Let It Be" and "The Long and Winding Road" began in 1969, while the recording sessions for "Across the Universe" began in 1968. While the album mix of "Across the Universe" from was finished and originally released in 1970, the song itself was previously released in a completely different mix on the various artists' charity compilation album in 1969. " " appears as the opening track on the first disc of this compilation, despite also appearing as the closing track on the second disc of the fictional 1962-67 compilation. The reason for this is because on the cassette tape the 1962-67 compilation is based on, most of "Hello, Goodbye" was omitted from the end of the second side of the tape, as there wasn't enough room. Even though there was more than enough room on the second disc of the compact disc adaption of 1962-67 for the whole of "Hello, Goodbye", it still appears on the compact disc adaptions of both compilations in one piece. I did this because I didn't want to take away any of the songs that were on the original cassette tapes that these compilations are based on. I feel that I wouldn't be staying true to the original cassettes that these compilations are based on otherwise. Disc 1 1967-69 Disc 2 1969-70 Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Pages related to The Beatles